Il était une fois
by desea oreiro
Summary: Une fille, un jeune homme. Une histoire. Voici le début et la fin de celle d'Emma Oreiro et de Cédric Diggory.


Ceci est une histoire spéciale qui fait également office de chapitre au sein de mon histoire "Quel avenir pour une Sang-Pur ?"

Cette idée, de raconter l'histoire d'Emma et de Cédric m'a traversé l'esprit dès le moment où j'ai décidé d'en faire référence au début de ma fic.

J'ai décidé d'en faire un one shot pour vous faire partager cette histoire, même si vous ne lisez pas ma fic.

Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : Il était une fois...**

« Trop génial ce cours ! »

La matinée touchait à sa fin. A l'image d'une fourmilière, chaque couloir de Poudlard grouillait d'élèves sortant de leur cours respectifs et se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle afin d'y prendre leur déjeuner.

- J'adore ce prof, ses cours sont vraiment différents de ceux qu'on a pu avoir les deux premières années.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi Padma, l'épouvard... extraordinaires ! _S'exclama Terry._

_- _Et toi Emma tu en penses quoi ? _Demanda curieusement Mandy._

_- _Il s'agit d'un bon prof en effet, mais de la à réagir comme des gamins qui n'ont jamais rien vu de mieux...

- Aurora rabat-joie ! _S'amusa à taquiner le jeune garçon._

_- _Veux-tu bien arrêter de m'appeler comme ça Terry Boot !

Emma rabat-joie ça marche aussi tu sais. _Renchérit Michael._

Le groupe d'amis s'installa à la table des Serdaigles au sein de la Grande Salle et prirent leur déjeuner. Quand la fin de ce dernier arriva, Emma décida de s'isoler, agacée des gamineries de ses compagnons. Il lui fallait en effet retrouver parfois cette solitude dont elle avait été privée depuis que Mandy l'avait inséré dans ce groupe de Serdaigles. Pas qu'elle s'en plaignait mais elle tenait à se retrouver de temps à autre. C'est ainsi qu'elle partit en direction de la bibliothèque, alors qu'elle avait son après-midi de libre.

Quand la jeune fille eu fini son devoir de métamorphose, il n'était encore que quatorze heure trente. Elle se décida alors à jeter un coup d'œil au manuel de cinquième année sur le sujet qu'elle venait de travailler. Emma eu de la chance il n'en restait plus qu'un. Sans doute les cinquièmes années devaient également étudier le sujet. Elle revint sur sa table et commença à lire le bouquin.  
Lorsqu'au bout de quelques minutes elle entendit un raclement de gorge, elle leva alors la tête.

« Excuse-moi... Serait-ce le manuel complémentaire de métamorphose pour les cinquièmes années ? »

Le garçon qui venait de lui adresser la parole était plutôt grand et arborait un air calme.

- C'est exact.

_- _Mais tu ne l'es pas, en cinquième année. _Reprit-il un peu plus accusateur._

_- _Et alors ? _Répondit la jeune fille en reprenant sa lecture._

_- _Il se trouve que j'ai besoin de ce livre. Je suis donc prioritaire étant un cinquième année.

- Je n'en ai que pour une heure. Tu le récupèreras après. _Proposa Emma sans lever la tête._

- Je ne prends pas sur mon temps pour venir à la bibliothèque, pour avoir le livre dont j'ai besoin, attendre « juste une heure ».

- C'est pour quand ton devoir ? _Daigna enfin lever la tête la brune._

_- _Là n'est pas la question. J'en ai besoin tout de suite et c'est le dernier qu'il reste. _Commença à s'agacer le jeune homme._

- Ce qui sous entend que ce n'est pas pressé alors une heure ne te feras pas de mal.

- Très bien. Énonça_-t-il simplement alors qu'il s'essaya bruyamment. _

Comprenant qu'il attendrait, la jeune fille continua sa lecture tranquillement tentant d'oublier sa présence. C'était sans compter sur le jeune homme qui entreprit de se balancer sur sa chaise, créant alors un bruit régulier guère agréable lorsqu'on lisait.

- Je ne crois pas que Mrs Pince serait contente de te voir faire ça. _Dit Emma calmement sans lever la tête de son livre._

- On s'en fiche, elle ne nous voit pas. _Répliqua-t-il sur le même ton tout en continuant son action._

- Et si tu commençais par réfléchir à ton devoir au lieu de te balancer ! _Rétorqua la brune au bout d'un moment, agacée._

- Travailler à l'aveugle ce n'est pas mon truc... c'est même plutôt une perte de temps.

- Je te signale que vous êtes sensés l'avoir vu en troisième année.

- Hum... Voilà qui explique pourquoi tu t'y accroches tant à ce bouquin. Encore une intello qui pense que cela sert à quelque chose de bosser les niveaux supérieurs. Un conseil, concentre-toi sur ton année. Et donne-moi ce livre... _Finit-il par dire avec un sourire charmeur. Sans même répondre la fille lui rendit son sourire avec ironie et continua sa lecture, provoquant alors un soupir du jeune homme._

- Bon, cela doit bientôt faire une heure non ?

- Il n'y a que 25 minutes qui se sont écoulées.

- J'ai une idée, et si tu faisais mon devoir vu que t'as l'air tellement passionnée par le sujet.

- C'est une idée intéressante, mais... non. Et de toute façon en 30 minutes c'est impossible.

- A deux cerveaux cela réduit le temps par deux. Et puis comme ça tu auras une idée des sujets types pour les BUSE.

- Parce que s'en est un ? _Sembla tout à coup intéressée la jeune fille. _

_- _En effet. _Répondit le garçon fier de son effet. _

_- _Eh bien j'abdique... _Souffla Emma d'un air vaincu._

Sans plus attendre le garçon prit le livre sous le nez de la jeune fille et commença à le feuilleter, sans dire un mot. Avant qu'Emma ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, il lui planta le sujet de BUSE sous le nez. C'est ainsi que la nouvelle paire entreprit d'étudier le sujet...

*** _Un échange de prénom..._ ***

« Emma ! »

La jeune fille revenait de son cours de soin aux créatures magiques lorsqu'elle fut soudainement interpellée.

- Oh salut Cédric !

- Alors ce cours de soin aux créatures magiques ? _Demanda-t-il comprenant d'où venait la jeune fille_

- Cela s'est bien passé, je regrette tout de même qu'il ne puisse plus nous montrer des créatures tel que l'hypogriffe.

- Estime-toi heureuse d'avoir Hagrid, l'ancien prof était vraiment horrible.

- Si tu le dis... Sourit_ la jeune fille. Puis remarquant la tenue de Quidditch que portait le jeune homme, elle continua. _Et toi, la séance de Quidditch s'est bien passée ?

- Ne serait-ce pas un moyen d'espionner mon équipe ? _Plaisanta-t-il en plissant les yeux._

- Qui sait_... _

- Alors je te répondrais que tout va vraiment mal, je n'ai jamais vu pire séance de ma vie !

- Eh bien tant mieux pour les Serdaigles.

- Oh fait, ça t'intéresserais d'avoir d'autres sujets de BUSE ? Histoire de voir un peu à quoi ça ressemble ?

- Pourquoi pas, c'est toujours utile. _Remercia Emma._

- Ca marche, si tu veux je te les apportes à la bibliothèque demain ?

- Savoir où je me trouverai demain ne résulterait-il pas de l'espionnage ? _Demanda la jeune fille copiant sur l'humour du jeune homme. _

_- _Qui sait...

Et c'est sur cette dernière phrase que Cédric Diggory lui offrit un dernier sourire et accéléra le pas afin de rejoindre le château.

*** U_n rendez-vous... ***_

« Salut Emma ! »

La jeune fille était assise à l'une des tables de la bibliothèque, et comme promit Cédric vint à sa rencontre afin de lui donner des sujets de BUSE.

- Bonjour.

- Je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre j'espère.

- J'ai su m'occuper, quand on vient ici généralement c'est qu'on a des choses à faire.

- Tiens c'est pour toi. _Lui dit-il en lui tendant un parchemin._

- Merci beaucoup.

- Je ne pourrai pas rester avec toi pour t'expliquer un peu tout ça. J'ai un entrainement de quiddicht dans quelques minutes. _Avoua-t-il avec embarras._

- Ce n'est rien, je me débrouillerai. _Le rassura-t-elle._

_- _Je voulais te demander... _Commença-t-il avec sérieux._

_- _Oui ?

_- _Fin octobre il y a une sortie à Pré-au-lard. Comme tu n'y es encore jamais aller je me suis dis que je pourrai te faire découvrir le village. Si tu en a envie bien sûr ?

- Pourquoi pas, c'est une bonne idée. _Répondit Emma qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle demande. _

_- _Super ! On aura le temps d'en reparler d'ici là.

- Bien sûr. Bon entrainement à toi ! J'espère que cette fois-ci ça va mieux se passer. _Plaisanta la jeune fille. _

_- _Oh ça tu sais... _Joua-t-il le jeu avec un air fataliste. _

Puis le jeune homme s'en alla. Emma se rendit alors compte qu'elle avait un rendez-vous avec l'un des plus beaux et des plus populaires cinquièmes année.

***_ Des battements de coeur qui s'accélèrent... ***_

- Emma ! Tu te rend compte que tu as rendez-vous avec Cédric Diggory !!!

- Mandy, il va juste me faire visiter Pré-au-lard, ne t'emballe pas comme ça.

- C'est toi qui risque de te faire emballer ! _Ricana Terry Boot._

_- _La ferme Terry ! _Répliqua Emma agacée par le comportement de ses amis._

_- _Laissez là tranquille, Emma n'est qu'une 3ème année pourquoi s'intéresserait-il à elle. Défendit _Padma._

_- _Serais-tu jalouse Padma ? _Taquina Michael, ce qui provoqua le regard noir de l'indienne. _

_- _Une chose est sûre elle en fait plein des jalouses, presque tout Poudlard est au courant. _Rajouta Mandy. _

Arrêtez de tergiverser comme ça, il se passera ce qu'il se passera c'est tout. Pour le moment je m'apprête juste à passer une bonne journée avec quelqu'un qui va me faire découvrir Pré-au-lard. Maintenant laissez-moi tranquille.

Sur ce la jeune fille quitta la Salle commune des Serdaigles et se dirigea vers le lieu de rendez-vous, à savoir les sabliers de points des maisons. Emma arriva la première et se contenta d'observer les pierres bleues qui pour le moment se trouvaient en tête.

- Alors comme ça on est fier de la victoire passagère de sa maison.

- Qui ne le serait pas ?

- Bien vu. On verra ce qu'il en est au Quidditch !

- Promets-moi quelque chose veux-tu ?

- Quoi donc ? _Répondit le jeune homme, tout ouïe._

_- _Interdiction de parler de Quidditch aujourd'hui.

- C'est dur ce que tu me demandes là. Mais je ferai un effort ! On devrait y aller avant qu'il n'y ait trop de monde.

- Tu parles il y a déjà une file de 10 mètres de long !

- C'est bien ce que je disais « Avant qu'il n'y ait trop de monde ».

C'est ainsi que les deux élèves entreprirent de s'immiscer dans la foule qui devenait de plus en plus importante. En attendant de passer, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, notamment de Pré-au-lard.

*** _Un rapprochement... _***

« Fait comme si tu ne les voyais pas. »

Emma et Cédric marchait tranquillement dans la rue principale du village dont ils avait déjà fait tout les recoins, en direction des Trois balais. C'est alors qu'ils croisèrent au loin les amis de la jeune fille qui ne purent s'empêcher de glousser et de lancer quelques petits commentaires.

- Et pourquoi je ferai ça ? _Demanda malicieusement le jeune homme tentant de tirer la réponse de la jeune fille._

_- _Parce qu'ils sont insupportable ! Comme s'il était impossible qu'une fille et un garçon puisse se promener tranquillement en simple amis. _Répondit du tac-au-tac Emma, plus qu'esxaspérée, ce qui n'était apparemment pas la réaction qu'attendait Cédric puisque le visage de celui-ci perdit alors son sourire. _

_- _Ah... C'est vrai que c'est pourtant simple à comprendre. _Dit le jeune homme d'une voix grave. _Moi aussi j'en ai eu pour mon grade ! _Se reprit-il d'une voix plus gaie. _Ca te dit une Bierreaubeurre ?

- Oui, mais tu m'a dit qu'il y avait toujours trop de monde non ? Je n'ai pas très envie de me croire dans la Grande Salle, avec les mêmes têtes...

- Crois-moi la Grande Salle est bien plus spacieuse que ça ! _Ria-t-il. _ Attends-moi là je reviens. _Et sans que la jeune fille ne puisse ajouter quelque chose il parti en direction de la brasserie. _

La jeune fille se trouvait à l'angle d'une rue qui menait à la cabane hurlante. Elle devina que Cédric était allé chercher de quoi se désaltérer et qu'ils iraient se poser quelque part dans le village.

Emma ne pu s'empêcher d'analyser sa sortie, ce « rendez-vous ». Comme promis il lui avait fait découvrir tout le village notamment les lieux fréquentés tels que Honeydukes, Zonko, le bureau de poste et bien sûr les Trois balais, et d'autres moins fréquentés tels que Gaichiffon, Scribenpenne, ainsi que Derviche et bang. Il lui avait parler également de ce qui se trouvait au sein des rues adjacentes comme la Cabane hurlante, l'établissement un peu louche de la Tête du Sanglier et celui plutôt romantique de Madame Pieddodu.

Les deux jeunes s'étaient comportés de manière totalement amicale, même si la jeune fille ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer quelques petites choses. Elle avait en effet remarquer la manière dont le jeune homme s'était refroidit lorsqu'elle avait sous entendu qu'ils n'étaient que de « simples amis ».

Elle n'eut pas plus le temps d'y réfléchir puis qu'Emma se fit interpellée soudainement.

- Alors Oreiro, comme ça on s'est fait laissé tomber par son rencard ! Lâcha_ Cho Chang, qui venait de sortir des Trois balais. _Je l'ai vu assis à une table, il s'amusait plutôt bien.

_- _Occupe-toi de tes affaires tu veux Chang. _Rétorqua froidement Emma._

- Je penses que tu vois un peu trop haut, Oreiro. Cédric Diggory ! Comme s'il s'abaisserait à une troisième année. _Continua-t-elle._

_- _Mais tu espère tout de même qu'il s'abaisse à la quatrième année je suppose... _Lança Emma sournoisement ce qui renforça le regard noir que lui lançait déjà l'asiatique._

- Salut Cho !

- Oh, salut Cédric ! Comment vas-tu ? _Salua la Serdaigle sur un ton totalement différent._

_- _Plutôt bien ! Souri_t-il. _Tiens ta Bierreaubeurre, Emma.

- Merci.

- Vous voulez vous joindre à nous ? Des amis ont réservé quelques places dans le bar.

- On va plutôt se poser dans un endroit tranquille. Merci quand même de la proposition. _Refusa gentiment le jeune homme._

_- _Tu ne viens pourtant pas de quitter les Trois balais, Chang ? Piégea_ Emma, la jeune fille d'origine asiatique. _

_- _Euh... si. C'était juste pour prendre l'air ça étouffe là dedans !

- On se reverra une autre fois ! A plus tard Cho ! _Reprit Cédric._

- Oui, bien sûr. Bonne chance pour ton prochain match ! Cela a du vous prendre au dépourvu de remplacer les Serpentard juste une semaine avant le match !

- Ca tu l'as dit ! En plus contre les Gryffondors ! Mais on y travaille.

- Bon on y va ? _Demanda Emma d'un air impatient. Le jeune homme salua Cho Chang et tout de partirent sur le chemin en direction de la cabane hurlante._

- Tu déteste le Quidditch à ce point ! _Plaisanta Cédric pendant qu'ils s'éloignaient. _

- J'aime assez le Quidditch mais je ne voit pas l'intérêt d'en parler pendant des heures. Mais ce que je déteste vraiment c'est Cho Chang. Alors plus je suis loin d'elle, mieux je me porte.

- Ah oui ? Elle est pourtant sympa.

- Elle est surtout très peste. Et le principal défaut c'est de s'intéresser aux choses qui ne les regarde pas. _Fulmina la brune._

_- _Je constate que tu la déteste vraiment. _Rigola Cédric de la réaction de la jeune fille. _C'est dommage vous êtes dans la même maison pourtant !

- Parce que toi tu t'entends avec tous les Pouffsouffle peut-être ?

- Oui plutôt bien.

- Ce n'est pas comparable de toute façon. Toi tu es d'un naturel sociable alors que moi je suis totalement asociale.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « d'un naturel sociable » ? _Questionna-t-il pendant que la jeune fille s'était assise sur le banc qui faisait face à la célèbre cabane. _

_- _Eh bien regarde-toi, tu t'entends avec tout le monde et je suis prête à parier que tu ne déteste personne. Il suffit de voir comment tu as toujours voulu me parler alors que j'ai été vraiment agaçante le jour où on s'est rencontrés. Si j'avais été à ta place je me serait emparer du livre et serait parti vite-fait bien fait. _Tenta d'expliquer Emma._

_- _Je ne te trouves pas si asociale que ça.

- Et pourtant je le suis... Mandy a pris un an avant de me faire intégrer la bande.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je penses... que je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'avoir des amis si c'est pour les perdre par la suite. Car il automatiquement un moment où tout s'arrête.

- Hum... Et je suppose que tu n'applique pas cette théorie qu'aux « amis ». _Supposa le jeune homme après s'être assis auprès de la brune. _

_- _Il faut croire que je ne l'applique pas vraiment vu que je me sens plutôt bien dans mon groupe « d'ami ». _Evita-t-elle de répondre au sous entendu de la question._

_- _Je trouve ça dommage de penser de telle choses. Il faut savoir profiter de la vie et de ce qu'elle te donne, même si elle les reprend un jour.

_- _Il faut croire qu'avoir perdu mon père , l'homme que j'aimais le plus au monde, à l'âge de 8 ans m'a forgé cette pensée. _Avoua Emma fixant le vide._

_- _Je suis désolée je ne voulais pas te faire rappeler un tel souvenir. _S'excusa gêné le jeune homme._

_- _Ne le sois pas. On dit que ça fait du bien de parler ce que l'on a au fond de nous. _Tenta de plaisanter la brune._

_- _Et je joue le rôle du psy c'est ça ? _Rigola Cédric._

_- _C'est toi qui te l'ai approprié tout seul ! _Tourna Emma enfin le tête vers le jeune homme qui souriait. La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de détaillé le visage du Pouffsouffle. Ses yeux d'un gris profond l'observait également. Elle le trouva beau comme ça. _

_- _Tu es vraiment très mignonne tu sais. _La complimenta-t-elle soudainement ce qui fit rougir brusquement la jeune fille qui tourna la tête, gênée d'avoir penser la même chose au même moment de son interlocuteur. _On ne doit pas te le dire souvent vu ton asociabilité, alors j'en profite. _La taquina-t-elle tout en tentant de justifier ce compliment soudain._

_- _Qu'en sais-tu ? Ce n'est pas parce que je ne parles pas aux gens qu'on ne me parle pas. _Retrouva-t-elle la parole._

_-_ C'est vrai je n'en sais rien du tout.

- On est très mal assortis tu sais. _Lança tout à coup Emma. _

_- _Ne dit-on pas que les contraires s'attirent... _Répondit le jeune homme. _

_- _C'est un proverbe moldu ça.

- Et alors, ça ne veut pas dire que ça ne s'applique pas pour les sorciers.

- Et si on rentrait ? J'ai toujours aimé voir Poudlard déserté par ses élèves...

- ...Comme tu veux. _Répondit-il pris de cours par la demande alors que les deux jeunes se rapprochait dangereusement. _

_- _Tu peux rester et rejoindre tes amis si tu préfères.

- Non ça va je vais te raccompagner. On ne se débarrasse pas aussi facilement de moi comme ça Miss Oreiro.

- C'est vrai, j'avais oublié que les sociables étaient du genre collant ! _Plaisanta la brune avant que le jeune homme ne lui décoiffe les cheveux pour se venger en la tenant pour ne pas qu'elle s'échappe. Elle tenta de se débattre mais il lui était impossible de se dégager de son emprise. _

_- _Tu viens de faire une grossière erreur Diggory. _S'emporta Emma qui détestait qu'on l'embête de la sorte._

_- _Vraiment...? _Se contenta-t-il de répondre en la fixant. Puis il entreprit de la recoiffer avec ses doigts, effleurant au passage le visage de la jeune fille qui se raidit. _

Allez, rentrons.

Le jeune homme lâcha Emma et se dirigea vers la grande rue qui menait au château. Emma toucha ses cheveux et le rattrapa comme elle put. Ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup sur le chemin du retour.

*** _Une attirance... _***

« Emma ! »

La jeune fille se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Cédric Diggory.

- Ca va, pas trop inquiète ? _Continua le jeune homme avec empressement alors que la jeune fille se trouvait dans la Grande Salle en compagnie de ses amis._

_- _Non ça va, même si je suis assez surprise qu'il ait réussi à entrer dans l'enceinte de Poudlard malgré les protections magiques. _Répondit la brune._

_- _Vous croyez qu'il vont fermé l'école ? _Demanda Padma à l'ensemble du groupe._

- C'est possible, Poudlard est sensé être l'endroit le plus sûr de Grande Bretagne ! _Proposa Anthony._

- Je ne pense pas qu'ils céderont à la panique aussi facilement. _Modéra Emma._

_- _Emma a raison, ils vont simplement fouiller le château dans tout les recoins et protéger d'avantage le château à l'aide des détraqueurs. _Assura Cédric au reste du groupe._

_- _C'est un préfet qui nous parles alors nous pouvons le croire ! _S'exclama Terry Boot afin de détendre un peu l'ambiance. _

- Et apparemment c'est à Potter que Sirius Black en veut, je pense que c'est surtout lui qui va être surveillé. _Ajouta Emma. - _

- Je vous laisse, mes devoirs de préfets m'appellent. Bonne soirée. _Annonça le Pouffsouffle avant de se concentrer exclusivement à Emma. _

_- _Tu dois aider à fouiller le château ? _Demanda la jeune fille._

_- _Pour une heure ou deux, après il faudra s'occuper de l'organisation du camping improviser dans la Grande Salle.

- Fait attention à toi. Chuchota_-elle pour ne pas que ses amis ne l'entendent. _

_- _Promis. _Fit-il à son tour avant de s'en aller vers le rassemblement de profs et de préfets qui tentaient d'organiser leur expédition. _

Un mouvement de panique avait parcouru tout Poudlard. En effet Sirius Black, ancien mangemort en fugue, avait réussi à s'introduire à l'intérieur et château et avait attaqué la salle commune de gryffondor, cherchant vraisemblablement à s'en prendre à Harry Potter.

Tous les élèves étaient rassemblés dans la Grande Salle et devaient dormir sur place pendant que professeurs et préfet s'affairaient à fouiller le château avec l'aide des détraqueurs qui prendraient leur relève pendant la nuit.

Il se trouva qu'Emma chercha plusieurs fois du regard son nouvel ami. Lorsqu'il revint enfin, il s'affairait toujours à ses obligations et elle l'observait de loin de temps à autre. Quelque chose de nouveau apparaissait en elle à chaque fois qu'elle croisait son regard. Peut-être était-elle inquiète finalement pensa-t-elle... ou peut-être...

_*** Une nouvelle sensation...***_

« Tu sais qu'il n'arrête pas de te regarder ? »

Emma, Mandy et Padma étaient toute trois dans leur lit et discutaient avant de se coucher jusqu'au moment où la blonde lâcha cette phrase.

- Mandy, je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas en parler.

- Je pense que cela te ferait pourtant du bien parler. Tu sais c'est comme ça que ça se passe entre amies. _Soutena Padma._

_- _Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait que ça me fera du bien ! J'ai peut-être tout simplement envie d'oublier cette histoire, qui n'en ai même pas une d'ailleurs.

- Il y a que toi aussi tu le regardes Emma... _Continua Padma._

_- _On se demande pourquoi tu l'évite, et nous ne sommes pas les seules à se le demander je crois... _Enchaina Mandy devant le manque de réponse de la brune qui s'était tourner vers le côté droit de son lit, qui se trouva face à ceux de ses camarades. _

_- _On se dit que peut-être tu as peur de ce que tu ressens. _Supposa Padma._

_- _Je ne ressens rien du tout. _Répliqua l'intéressée._

_- _Emma... _Supplia presque la blonde._

Un long silence affubla la pièce au sein de laquelle les deux amies se demandaient mentalement si elles n'étaient pas allées trop loin, alors que la troisième se senti submergé par tout un tas d'émotion, se sentant compressée de toute part, comme si elle avait retenu sa respiration pendant si longtemps et qu'elle n'arrivait plus à la reprendre. Quand elle inspira de nouveau ce fut comme une libération de toute cette tension accumulée depuis quelques jours...

« Je crois que vous avez raison les filles... »

*** _Une prise de conscience..._***

« Salut Cédric... »

La jeune brune avait assisté à l'entrainement de Quidditch des Pouffsouffle dans les gradins, se plaçant le plus en hauteur possible. Elle savait qu'il la verrait et s'était forcer de pas se contenter d'attendre à l'entrée du stade afin d'éviter une quelconque marche arrière. Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils ne s'étaient pas parlés. La jeune fille avait évité de rencontrer le chemin du jeune homme. Cependant la conversation avec ses amies lui avait permis d'accepter ce que son coeur lui disait. Et c'est le lundi suivant le match de Quidditch emportait de justesse par les Pouffsouffle, qu'elle se décida à lui parler.

Ainsi à la fin de l'entrainement,Cédric Diggory enfourcha son balai et vola jusqu'à la jeune fille, qui l'aborda la première à son arrivé.

- Emma. _La salua-t-il en descendant de son balai._

_- _Félicitation pour samedi !

- Merci mais je ne pense pas que le résultat aurait été le même s'il n'y avait pas eu l'arrivée de ces détraqueurs.

- C'est possible, mais je te signale que les détraqueurs n'ont pas d'effet que sur Potter, même si celui-ci à l'air d'être particulièrement sensible. Toute ton équipe a su garder son sang froid et continuer le match.

- Si tu le dit...

- Tu n'as pas l'air très convaincu. _Rigola faiblement la jeune fille alors que le jeune homme paraissait calme mais sans aucune expression. _

_- _Tu voulais me dire autre chose ? _Questionna-t-il alors comme s'il était impatient que leur conversation se termine, ce qui déstabilisa la brune._

- Euh... oui.

- Je t'écoute. _Dit-il après avoir expirer plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. _

_- _Je voulais m'excuser de mon comportement de ces derniers jours. _Commença-t-elle._

- Tu n'as pas à le faire. Je pense avoir compris... le message. _La coupa-t-il. _C'est moi qui devrait m'excuser d'avoir été si entreprenant.

Un blanc s'installa entre les deux jeunes, assis côte à côte, alors que la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps déjà. Emma ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il ait interprété son attitude récente, comme un non aux avances implicites de la sortie de Pré-au-lard.

- Je crois... que tu as mal interprété mon attitude. _Le contredit-elle d'une voix faible, le regard fixé sur le terrain illuminé par des projecteurs magiques. Elle le senti se retourner brusquement vers elle._

_- _Une promenade au clair de lune ça te tente ? _Propos-t-il soudainement en se levant et en lui montrant son balai. _

_- _Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée Cédric.

- Quoi tu as le vertige ?

- Il est vrai que je ne suis pas très à l'aise en balai, mais c'est surtout qu'il fait nuit.

- Poudlard peut être assez spectaculaire de nuit.

- Et que fais-tu des détraqueurs qui vadrouillent un peu partout ?

- N'as-tu pas dis que je savais garder mon sang froid face à eux ? _Répliqua-t-il en enfourchant son balai et en lui tendant la main. _Crois-moi ça vaut le coup.

- D'accord... _Accepta-t-elle alors en lui donnant la main. _

Ce contact leur donna à tout deux des frissons. Le jeune homme entraina la jeune fille derrière lui et lui fit poser sa fine main sur son épaule.

« Accroche-toi bien »

A peine la jeune fille installée qu'il décolla en tirant une exclamation de la bouche d'Emma. La brune sentit le vent s'engouffrer sur son visage alors que ses cheveux fouettaient dans les airs. Elle avait fermé les yeux dès l'instant que ses pieds avaient quitté le sol. Elle serra le jeune homme tellement fort, l'étranglant presque, que celui-ci plaça finalement les mains de la jeune fille de manière à ce qu'elle s'accroche à sa taille. C'est seulement à ce moment qu'Emma se rendit compte de leur proximité extrême. Elle ne put s'empêcher de constater que le jeune homme était plutôt musclé. Ce changement de position l'ayant forcé à ouvrir les yeux, elle pencha un peu la tête vers le bas afin d'y voir quelque chose. Tout allait tellement vite, et tout été tellement sombre qu'elle décida de regarder vers le haut. Le temps était plutôt dégagé contrairement à ces derniers jours et la pleine lune d'y à quatre jours avait laissé place à un ovale lumineux trônant dans ce ciel parsemé de quelques étoiles. Son observation s'interrompit lorsque le jeune homme entreprit une descente.

- On est arrivé. _Ce fut-il obligé de répondre alors que la jeune fille ne le lâchait pas._

_- _Désolée... _Fit-elle en s'éloignant du balai._

_- _Ca va ? _S'inquiéta-t-il de la rigidité de la brune. _

_- _Oui, c'est juste que ça faisait longtemps. _Le rassura-t-elle._

_- _Retourne-toi. _Lui dit-il alors._

Lorsqu'elle s'exécuta elle en eu le souffle coupé. Poudlard à quelque kilomètre de là leur offrait une vue splendide illuminé de toute ses lumières, et qui se reflétaient sur le lac. La lune quant à elle éclairait toute la vallée qui les séparait du château. Lorsqu'elle reprit son souffle, elle senti les mains du jeune homme se poser sur ses épaules alors qu'il se tenait derrière elle. Elle le laissa faire et apprécia ce moment.

- C'est merveilleux. S'exclama-t-elle.

- Je te l'avais dit. _Lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille en retour provoquant alors des frissons à la jeune fille. _

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, décrivant parfois quelques éléments du paysage qui s'offrait à eux. Quand soudain la jeune fille eu de nouveaux frissons, cependant différents de ceux provoqués par le contact de Cédric. Un froid intense s'installa alors, et toutes émotions de joie, de plaisir, et autre, disparurent en un instant. Un immense chagrin traversa Emma, le même que celui qu'elle avait ressenti durant le match de Quidditch, le même qu'elle avait ressenti il y a des années de cela. Cette tristesse qui l'avait submergée lors de la mort de son père, celle qui l'avait changée à tout jamais. Son coeur se serra si fort que ses jambes la lâchèrent. Cédric dans un état similaire, là rattrapa et la remit sur pieds.

- Il faut qu'on parte. _Réussit à dire Emma d'une voix tremblante._

_- _Viens. Acquiesça_-t-il en la faisant monter sur le balai, et se plaçant derrière elle de peur qu'elle ne tombe._

Il partit comme une fusée, allant le plus loin possible de ces détraqueurs qui approchaient du lieu où ils se trouvaient. Ils n'étaient pas Sirius Black, ils espéraient donc que les monstres ne les suivent pas. Petit à petit les effets s'estompèrent et les deux jeunes chassèrent de leur esprit ce malheur intense qu'ils avaient été forcés de subir. Cédric ralentit alors l'allure du balai et serra un peu plus fort la jeune de son bras qui la tenait. Celle-ci se rendant compte de sa position se tînt un peu mieux au manche et se redressa.

- Ca va mieux ? _Demanda-t-il._

_- _Oui beaucoup mieux... Et toi ?

- Moi aussi. J'espère qu'on aura pas trop de problèmes.

- Mais ça valait le coup. _Dit-elle en reprenant les mots que le jeune homme avait utilisé quelques temps avant. _

_- _Tu veux guider le balai ? _Proposa alors le jeune homme._

_- _Absolument pas.

- Je suis curieux de voir ce que tu donnes.

- Une chose est sûre, ce n'est pas après ce qui vient de se passer que je vais faire voler un balai. _Assura la jeune fille d'un air catégorique._

- C'est ce qu'on verra. _Lui répondit-il en lâchant le balai qui perdit alors de l'altitude._

- Cédric, non !! _Cria la jeune fille, alors obligée de récupérer le manche et de le guider. Il y eu quelques secousses mais le balai reprit la bonne direction avançait tant bien que mal vers le château, virevoltant un peu de gauche à droite._

_- _Tu vois que tu y arrives. Bon j'avoue que c'est un peu la valse mais on ne s'est pas écrasés c'est le principal.

- Lorsque l'on sera posés je te conseille de t éloigner le plus loin possible de moi. _Le menaça-t-elle._

_- _Oh ça je n'en ai aucune envie. _Lui souffla-t-il avec une pointe de charme à l'oreille. _

La jeune fille se contenta de se concentrer sur la direction que devait prendre le balai, à savoir droit devant elle. Au bout d'un moment l'objet volant fila droit, sans valser. Quand ils furent au dessus du terrain de Quidditch, Cédric reprit les commandes et lui proposa de la raccompagner jusqu'au sommet de la tour des Serdaigles, ce qu'elle accepta.

Ils arrivèrent au bout de quelques secondes, et descendirent du balai.

- Merci beaucoup de m'avoir fait découvrir cela, Cédric. _Remercia la jeune fille._

- Mais de rien. Par contre je pense qu'il faudra stopper les promenades du genre tant que les détraqueurs seront là ! _Plaisanta-t-il._

_- _Tu as raison. _Sourit la brune. _

- C'est l'heure du repas, il faudrait y aller.

- Déjà ! Je n'ai pas vu le temps passé.

- Moi non plus...

- On se verra peut-être au diner.

- Bien sûr. Il est temps que je me change ! _Dit-il en désignant sa tenue de Quidditch avant d'enfourcher son balai. _

- Je trouve que ça te va plutôt bien ! _Complimenta la jeune fille._

- Un compliment d'Emma Oreiro, rien ne pourrait me faire plus plaisir ! _S'écria-t-il en volant autour de la jeune fille._

- Ah oui ? _Demanda-t-elle mutinement, le faisant s'arrêter devant elle. _

_- _Ca reste à voir...

- On se voit au diner alors ? _Enchaina maladroitement Emma. _

_- _Ok..._ Acquiesça-t-il un peu plus gravement, le regard un peu déçu. _

Puis il partit comme une fusée. La jeune fille se maudissait de l'avoir une nouvelle fois fuit face aux avances implicites. Elle s'appuya sur l'un des créneaux de la tour pour le regarder s'éloigner, lorsque soudain il fit demi-tour. En un rien de temps il fut devant elle, flottant sur son balai.  
Ils se regardèrent, se dévorant littéralement du regard et s'avancèrent l'un vers l'autre jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent délicatement. Le balai poussa alors une accélération et les deux jeunes approfondirent leur baiser.

_*** Un premier baiser... ***_

_  
Fin novembre_

Des taquineries lors de la défaite de Pouffsouffle.

_Fin décembre_

Une nouvelle sortie à Pré-au-Lard en amoureux chez Madame Pieddodu.

_Vacances de Noël_

Un manque et des dizaines de lettres.

_Janvier_

Une baignade dans la salle de bain de préfet.

_Février_

Une bataille de boule de neige dans Poudlard alors que la plupart des élèves se trouvent à Pré-au-Lard. (Une Saint Valentin passée dans la salle de bain des préfets)

_Mars_

Des places de concert pour le groupe favori de Cédric offerte par Emma pour son anniversaire.

_Avril_

Un concert à deux durant les Vacances de Pâques.

_Mai_

Emma réfléchi sur sa relation, elle se trouve différente d'avant, et dépendante de celui qu'elle aime.

*** _Une relation..._***

« Salut ma belle ! »

Cédric s'avança vers sa petite-amie, l'a prit par la taille et l'embrassa.

Le mois de juin avait été synonyme de révision d'examens et d'examen. Les résultats venaient de tomber, Cédric avait réussi haut la main ses BUSE. Il en était de même pour Emma pour ses examens de fin d'année. Cependant Emma n'avait pas la tête tout ça. Depuis un peu plu d'un mois déjà la jeune fille réfléchissait, trop à son goût mais elle ne put s'empêcher de le faire. Elle se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise, ne se reconnaissant pas dans ce qu'elle était devenue. Mais qu'était-elle devenu ? Une de ces filles ayant un petit-ami qui passait son temps à roucouler, à penser à lui, sans penser à ce qu'il adviendra de demain. Mais désormais elle se posait cette question : à quoi tout cela mène-t-il ? Si cela ne mène à rien alors pourquoi continuer ainsi ? N'est-ce pas se faire du mal que de garder l'illusion d'un bonheur alors que celui-ci s'avère éphémère. A la fin de celui-ci la douleur ressenti n'est-elle pas plus forte si l'on en a abusé (de ce bonheur) ?

L'année scolaire était désormais terminée, et tous les élèves rentreraient le lendemain. Cela faisait bientôt 6 mois que le couple s'était formé. Emma se demanda s'il tiendrait durant les vacances d'été. Mais ce dont elle craignait le plus était l'année scolaire qui débuterait de nouveau, elle redoutait en effet qu'une certaine monotonie se créée au sein de ce Poudlard qui ne changerait jamais.

La jeune fille détestait également ressentir cette dépendance à l'égard de son petit-ami, comme si cette relation lui faisait perdre le contrôle d'elle même. Ressentir les émotions était doté d'un certain plaisir oui, mais elle y collait automatiquement la déchirure que la perte de ce plaisir pourrait provoquer. Ainsi il était très éprouvant de ressentir de trop forte émotion. Or l'amour n'est-elle pas l'émotion la plus intense ?

Lui vint alors une réflexion : la douleur n'est-elle pas moins forte si la déchirure est attendu, voire provoquée...

Emma ne supportait plus de réfléchir de la sorte, et ne trouva qu'une issue à tout ceci...

- Et si on allait dans un endroit tranquille ? _Demanda la jeune fille d'un air indéchiffrable à la fin de leur baiser._

_- _Avec plaisir. _Lui répondit le jeune homme, un sourire charmeur sur le visage, ce qui serra le coeur d'Emma._

Emma était incroyablement tendu mais tentait de ne pas le montrer. Le couple s'avançait vers une pièce vide en se tenant la main. La jeune fille s'accrochait fort à lui comme si une fois le contact rompu, elle tomberait dans les abimes. Une fois arrivés dans la classe, Cédric entraina la brune vers lui et l'embrassa de nouveau. Cette dernière ne se fit pas prier et l'embrasse de toute ses forces, comme si ses jours étaient comptés. Il la posa sur une des tables afin qu'elle soit à peu près à sa hauteur. Une fois le baiser rompu, ils s'observèrent yeux dans les yeux, le jeune homme jouant avec une des mèches de la jeune fille. Il décela dans le regard de cette dernière quelque chose d'anormal, de triste, et en conclue qu'elle pensait aux vacances d'été et de leur prochain éloignement.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, on s'écrira souvent. On se voit de toute façon pour ton anniversaire. Et puis c'est la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch il y a de forte chance qu'on y soit au même moment. Mais une chose est sûre tu me manqueras énormément.

- Toi et ton Quidditch... _Tenta-t-elle de plaisanter, sans réussite._

_- _Que veux-tu je ne changerai jamais ! _Lança-t-il avant de lui donner un baiser sur la joue et de descendre vers son cou. _

- Cédric... _Supplia-t-elle d'une voix tremblotante. A ce moment le jeune homme redressa vivement la tête, inquiet de la réaction de sa petite amie._

- Qu'y-a-t-il Emma ? _Lui demanda-t-il de plus en plus inquiet en remarquant les larmes roulants sur les joues de la jeune fille. _

_- _Oh Cédric, tu n'imagines même pas à quel point je suis horrible.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, tu es loin d'être horrible, tu es même la plus jolie..

- Oh Cédric... _Le coupa-t-elle en dégageant ses jambes et en descendant de la table. _Je n'en peux plus de toutes ces réflexions, ces pensées qui me pollue l'esprit.

_- _De quoi parles-tu ? Quelles pensées ? _Demanda Cédric totalement perdu. Il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. C'était comme si elle subissait une pleine crise d'hystérie, parlant rapidement et faisant les cents pas._

_- _Si je me dis horrible, c'est parce que ce que je vais te dire va te faire énormément de mal. _Reprit Emma sur un ton plus calme et en fermant les yeux. _

_- _Et qu'est-ce que tu vas me dire... _Questionna-t-il sur un ton grave reflet tant de l'inquiétude._

_- _On ne peut pas continuer ainsi. _Avoua-t-elle après avoir ouvert les yeux et inspirer profondément. Puisque le jeune homme figé continuait de la fixer sans réagir elle continua. _Je suis vraiment désolée, de te dire cela comme ça, juste avant les Vacances et tout... mais, il est préférable que je le fasse avant que ça n'empire.

- Je ne comprends pas Emma. Que veux-tu changer ? Tu n'es pas bien avec moi ? Je suis vraiment désolé s'il y a quelque chose qui t'a déplu... Je pensai que tu étais heureuse.

- Je l'étais oui... Mais il y a une fin à tout. _S'arrachant cette dernière phrase, une nouvelle crise de larmes la parcourut. Elle continua alors ses cents pas afin de se calmer de nouveau._

_-_Tu veux dire que toi et moi c'est... fini ? _Comprit-il sans la regarder dans les yeux._

_- _Je t'avais dit que j'étais horrible et que je te ferai du mal.

- Tait-toi, on croirait que tu y prend du plaisir à m'en faire !

- Oh non ne dit pas ça je t'en pris... Si seulement tu pouvais ne pas souffrir...

- Souffrir revient à dire que je t'aime Emma. Et toi, souffres-tu ? _Répliqua le jeune homme durement, et commençant à s'agiter._

_- _Si je fais ça c'est pour ne pas souffrir davantage un jour où l'autre. Car je sais que ça serait arriver si...

- Si on continuait « comme ça ». T'es n'es qu'une sale égoïste Emma, tu le sais ça ?

- Je sais... Je l'ai toujours été.

- Non pas toujours...

- Alors tu vois mon vrai visage. Emma Oreiro n'est qu'une sale égoïste, asociale et qui se fou du reste du monde.

- Ce n'est pas l'Emma que je connais.

- Je ne peux pas être celle que tu veux que je sois Cédric, ça ne me correspond pas.

- Par Merlin, tu as à peine 14 ans qu'en sais-tu de qui tu es ou non !

- Justement j'ai à peine 14 ans, et toi 16 ans. Où crois-tu que cela va nous mener ? Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de continuer quelque qui de toute manière va disparaître un jour où l'autre.

- Alors c'est ça ton problème ? Et ça l'a toujours été d'ailleurs ! Tu te souviens de cette promenade à Pré-au-Lard, tu me l'avais dit, que tu ne voyait pas l'intérêt de se construire des choses puisqu'un jour où l'autre tout s'effondrera. C'est idiot comme façon de penser, c'est comme si tu ne voyais pas l'intérêt de vivre puisque de toute manière on meurt tous un jour !

- On ne contrôle pas ce que l'on pense, ni ce que l'on est.

- C'est nous qui choisissons de devenir la personne que l'on est.

- L'on est ce que l'on est en fonction du vécu qu'on a.

- Je t'en pris épargne moi l'excuse de ton père qui est mort lorsque tu étais encore une petite fille.

A cette phrase Emma se raidit et posa un regard noir sur Cédric. Elle s'avança alors vers lui lentement.

- Je t'interdit de parler de mon père de la sorte. _Cracha-t-elle._

_-_ Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te blesser. _Se radoucit-il._

_- _C'est pourtant simple à comprendre ! Je ne veux plus jamais souffrir comme j'ai pu souffert par le passé. _Lâcha la jeune fille d'une voix presque suppliante. _

_- _Je pense pas que ça arrivera un jour, Emma. Perdre un parent que l'on aime et qui nous a aimé très fort est une dure épreuve qui peut s'avérer traumatisante. Mais appliquer cette expérience à toutes ces choses qui font que la vie peut être appréciable n'est pas la meilleure solution.

- C'est celle que j'ai trouvé pour me protéger.

- Je t'ai fait sortir de ce cocon auquel tu t'accroches pourquoi vouloir y retourner ? _S'exclama avec douleur le jeune homme._

- Peut-être que ce n'est pas à toi de m'en faire sortir, Cédric. _Prononça alors simplement la jeune fille, comme si elle venait juste de se rendre de compte du sens de sa phrase..._

_*** Une séparation...***_

« Comme j'ai hâte de savoir qui sera le gagnant ! »

Mandy sautillait sur place toute excitée par cette finale. Autour d'elle se trouvait tout le petit groupe de Serdaigle. Emma et Michael qui avait rompu quelques semaines auparavant se tenaient aussi loin que possible l'un de l'autre. La jeune fille espérait qu'une fois les vacances passées, tout redeviendrait normal entre les deux ex-petit-amis. Elle s'était rendu compte que c'était une grave erreur d'avoir voulu prolonger se rapprochement qui s'était opéré durant les dernières vacances d'été, il y a presque un an de cela, peu après qu'Emma et Cédric Diggory s'étaient séparés.  
Peut-être avait-elle eu l'espoir que cette personne qui la ferait un jour sortir de « ce cocon », comme l'avait décrit Cédric, était tout simplement devant ses yeux depuis tout ce temps.

Mais elle avait eu tord.

- Mandy, on a tous hâte de savoir ! Calme-toi un peu et suis le jeu veux-tu ! _S'écria Terry qui derrière Mandy tentait d'apercevoir quelque chose._

_- _Ce n'est pas non plus comme si l'on pouvait suivre quelque chose dans tout ce labyrinthe ! _Défendit Padma, la blonde. _

_- _Regardez c'est Fleur Delacour ! _Intervint Anthony qui avait aperçut la française à l'entrée d'un labyrinthe. _

_- _C'est elle qui avait lancé les étincelles ! Harry et Cédric sont toujours en lice ! _Indiqua Mandy._

- J'espère que Krum ne va pas trop causer de problèmes à Potter ! _Lança Michael un peu bougon._

- On sait Michael, tu es pour Potter et non pas pour Diggory, pas la peine d'être désagréable. _S'exaspéra Terry._

_- _Il y a d'autre étincelles. _Constata Emma concentrée sur le labyrinthe._

_- _Par Merlin c'est Krum ! Regardez !!! Il ne reste que Poudlard maintenant ! _Cria Terry, à l'image de la majorité des gradins. _

Tous les élèves de Poudlard sautaient, hurlaient et applaudissaient dans tous les sens. Désormais le gagnant serait soit Harry Potter, soit Cédric Diggory.

- On a gagné !!! _S'exclama Mandy._

_- _Il ne reste plus qu'à voir lequel de Harry ou de Cédric va remporter le tournoi ! _S'extasia Padma._

- Quels sont vos pronostiques ? _S'enquit Anthony._

Michael répondit automatiquement Potter, qui fut suivi dans son choix par Padma et Anthony alors que Mandy pencha plutôt pour Cédric, tout comme Terry et Emma.

La brune regardait fixement le labyrinthe, paraissant anxieuse. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Tout cela lui paraissait trop long...

Au bout d'un quart d'heure toujours rien ne se passa, et l'effervescence des élèves de Poudlard fut quelque peu retombée. Quand soudain tout se passa rapidement.

- Regardez ! Ils sont revenus tout les deux avec la coupe ! Ils sont à égalité !_ S'écria Terry à peine audible à cause de la foule._

_- _Pourquoi il est allongé ? _Demanda Emma en fixant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux._

_- _Qu'est-ce que tu dis Emma ? On entend rien ici, c'est la folie !!! _Lui demanda Mandy._

_- _Il se passe quelque chose d'anormal... Pourquoi il ne bouge pas ! _Parla Emma plus à elle même qu'aux autres._

- C'est bizarre ils ont l'air choqué. _Remarqua Padma à son tour._

- Peut-être qu'ils ne sont pas contents qu'ils soient revenu ensemble. Suggéra_ Terry._

- On dirait que Potter crie quelque chose... Il à l'air en colère. _Nota Michael._

_- _Emma, où tu vas ? _Demanda la blonde en voyant sa camarade quitter les gradins._

La jeune fille se dirigea vers le bas des gradins en courant. Elle voulait savoir, ce qui s'était passé. Savoir pourquoi Cédric était toujours allongé, savoir pourquoi mis à part les gradins personnes ne s'extasier face à la victoire de Poudlard, savoir ce que Potter hurlait de la sorte...

Elle arriva assez bas pour qu'elle puisse entendre les élèves en bas des gradins qui avaient tout entendu et tout vu. Un mouvement de panique traversait la foule aussi rapide qu'une onde à la surface de l'eau. Certains pleuraient, d'autres criaient, mais ce n'était pas des cris de joies, bien au contraire.

« Oh Merlin c'est pas possible ! »

« Qui est revenu ? »

« Cédric Diggory est mort »

Ce fut un choc pour Emma qui ne put que s'accouder à la barrière de protection. Elle vit alors toute la scène qui se déroulait sous les yeux de milliers de personnes qui ne se rendaient pas encore compte de l'horreur qui s'était produit. Elle le vit, lui, allongé par terre immobile. Ses parents au dessus de lui, et Cho Chang, sa petite-amie, pleuraient et criaient.

Elle ne put que dire un mot.

« Cédric... »

_*** Une disparition...***_

Il était une fois...

Un échange de prénom, un rendez-vous, des battements de coeur qui s'accélèrent,

un rapprochement, une attirance, une nouvelle sensation, une prise de conscience,

un premier baiser, une relation, une séparation,

et une disparition...

* * *

J'espère que cela vous a plu.  
N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot pour dire ce que vous en pensez. Et si l'histoire de cette jeune fille vous interesse n'hésitez pas à faire un tour dans ma fic "Quel avenir pour une Sang Pur ?"

Bonne continuation à vous !


End file.
